Lycanth
Lycanths are a reclusive race of shapeshifters from north of the Aldlands. Possessing the ability to turn into animals and hybrid creature, they are divided into the wolf-aligned Seekers and the bear-aligned Sentinels. Racial Traits *'+2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, -2' Intelligence: Lycanths are keen, but uneducated and primal. *'Medium Size': Lycanths are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed': Lycanths have a base land speed of 30ft. *'Lycanth Senses': While in animal or hybrid form, the Lycanth gains Low-Light Vision and Scent. *'Alternate Form': Lycanths have three forms—a humanoid form, an animal form, and a hybrid form. Equipment does not meld with the new form between humanoid and hybrid form, but does between those forms and animal form. Changing forms is a move-equivalent action. A Lycanth can remain in humanoid or animal form indefinitely, but can only maintain hybrid form for 4 rounds per day, plus his constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, he can maintain hybrid form for 2 additional rounds. The total number of rounds per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours do not need to be consecutive. A hybrid Lycanth can change back to humanoid or animal form with a DC 10 wisdom check. This is a full-round action. If the Lycanth succeeds, that round is not counted against his total rounds per day. When a Lycanth returns from hybrid form, he is fatigued for twice the number of rounds he spent in hybrid form. o Animal Form: ''The Lycanth gains +20ft land speed, a primary bite attack dealing 1d8 points of damage and +2 Natural Armor. This bonus increases by +2 at 3rd level and every 3 levels thereafter. o ''Hybrid Form: The Lycanth gains +20ft land speed, a bite attack dealing 1d6 points of damage, +2 strength and +4 dexterity. This increases to +4 strength and +6 dexterity at 11th level. *'Agile' Leapers: Lycanths gain a +4 bonus to Acrobatics checks made to jump. This bonus increases to +8 in animal or hybrid form. *'Languages': Lycanths begin play speaking Old Common. 'Lycanth Barbarians' Lycanths who choose the Barbarian class do not receive the Barbarian Rage class feature. Instead, they gain the associated bonuses and drawbacks of Rage while in Hybrid form in addition to her normal ones. The bonus to strength does not stack, but overlaps. Lycanth Barbarians may enter and end Hybrid form as a free action with no check required. Lycanth Barbarians gain the benefits and drawbacks of rage while in animal form as well, but this does not consume any rounds per day. While in animal form, they may use any limited-use rage powers once per encounter. Their Alternate Form ability counts as Barbarian Rage for the purposes of feats and abilities. Lycanth Society 'Seekers' Seekers live in nomadic groups that wander across the frozen wastes of the north. These communities tend to only stay in one place for as long as it is convenient. They are divided into several groups: 'Packs' A pack is a group of adolescent and adult males who live, fight and die together. Once a seeker has joined a pack, he stays with them for life - no member may ever leave a pack, save for death or exile. Becoming part of a pack is seen as a rite of passage, and those who do not are treated with disdain and sent into exile. Packs function mostly as independent entities, creating their own clothing and tools as well as providing food for themselves. They have little cause to interact with the rest of their community outside of festivals. Though packs essentially govern themselves, they must heed the call of the Tyn and the decisions of the Thanes, and are responsible for providing food and clothing for them. 'The Tyn' Women in seeker communities form a group known as the Tyn. The Tyn is essentially the governing force of Seeker society, convening together to decide the overall actions of the community. They are presided over by the Thanes. The Tyn is also responsible for the defense of the community's core. The Tyn do little in the way of domestic work, instead focusing on combat training and religious rituals. Most of their clothing and food needs are supplied by regular tributes from the packs. Seeker women are largely outnumbered by men (at a rate of approximately 1:3) and are treated as having a special divine connection with the moon, and many festivals revolve around this. They are also notable for their violent temperaments and ferocity. 'The Thanes' The Thanes are a group of women who have proven themselves the wisest or the strongest of the Tyn. The exact number varies from community to community, but it is usually 1 for every 10 members of the Tyn. The Thanes hold the final say in Tyn decisions and function as tie-breakers. 'Shamans' A tribe usually has one or more shamans, who function as advisors to the Thanes as well as doctors and caretakers. Shamans are most often packless males who have returned successfully from exile, having gained magical powers. If a tribe has no shamans, it elects one of the Tyn to take their place. Regardless of whether they are arcane- or divinely-fuelled, Lycanth shamans are inspired by a patron deity: Macha ''- The Goddess of the Moon and the Wild is the most common patron, with her teachings of survival of the fittest. Her shamans often use animal blood as part of their rituals, and emphasise the skills of the hunt. ''Kleitos ''- Another popular patron, the War God's shamans have a direct focus on battle and encourage war-mongering and violence. His shamans often ritualistically cut out one of their own eyes in his honour. ''Jakobi ''- The most benevolent of the Patrons, his shamans are often focused on supporting and protecting the community. They are usually stern and fatherlike individuals. ''Grimnir ''- The death god's shamans are usually viewed with more suspicion than other shamans. They ritualize all forms of death and place a large emphasis on sacrifice, both of animals and enemies. 'Children' Male children are grouped together in a 'training pack' overseen by the community's shaman. These groups are routinely presented to the packs for potential 'adoption'. This usually occurs between the ages of 12 and 16. Those who reach the age of 18 without being accepted by a pack are sent into exile. Female children become part of the Tyn. 'Lone Wolves''' To be the last survivor of your pack is a disgrace - the pack is one, if they died fighting, so should you have. Lone Wolves either enter exile or live on the fringes of society, usually as a servant to the Thanes or Shamans, and are treated as the lowest of the low. They live for little more than to die in glorious battle. Lone Wolves may also come to be if they are exiled from their pack - something that is incredibly uncommon and usually reserved for those who kill a fellow pack member.